1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a testing apparatus including a plurality of testing module slots onto which different types of testing modules are selectively mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A testing apparatus for performing an analog test of a device under test performs the test by instructing one testing module to generate and supply a test signal to the device under test and another testing module to measure the output signal from the device under test. In order to properly operate each of a plurality of testing modules, each of a plurality of controlling modules selects and supplies both a trigger signal and a clock signal corresponding to the type of each of the testing modules among a plurality of trigger signals and clock signals to the testing module based on a testing program. In order to realize the operations of such controlling modules, one who prepares the testing program prepares a management table for managing the connections of the inputs and outputs of the controlling modules so as to arbitrarily select the trigger signals and the clock signals inputted to the controlling modules, and the trigger signals and the clock signals outputted from the controlling modules to the testing modules, and prepares a testing program for testing the device under test in consideration of the connections of inputs and outputs of the controlling modules.
Recently, a testing apparatus including a plurality of testing module slots onto which different types of testing modules for generating different types of test signals for the test of the device under test respectively are selectively mounted has been developed. In such testing apparatus, since the connection relation of the controlling modules and the testing modules are arbitrarily changed, and the times required for the test operations for the test modules are different from each other, it is inevitable to prepare a management program whenever the testing modules are changed, and a testing program corresponding to the mounting positions the testing modules whenever the testing modules are changed, and a preparation process is needed for a extremely difficult test.